


Possession

by emeraldsandivy



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Light Smut, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsandivy/pseuds/emeraldsandivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy gets jealous when a handsome stranger flirts with Angie at a nightclub. She makes sure Angie knows just who she belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was sent to me on Tumblr by the lovely EmerySaks7:
> 
> I’d really love to see something where Peggy and Angie are out and about and guys keep hitting and Peggy gets jealous. Angie’s a little oblivious. So finally when Angie excuses herself to the ladies room, Peggy follows her and clues her into her frustration with some heated lady kisses ;)

To be fair, this hadn’t been Peggy’s idea. She’d much rather be at home, relaxing on the couch with a glass of wine and her girlfriend. But Angie had wanted to go dancing, and for all her stubbornness and iron will, Peggy Carter just couldn’t say no to those pleading, bright blue eyes.

So, instead of the comfort of their home, Peggy sat straight-backed on a stool at the bar of a packed nightclub, swirling a glass of bourbon in her right hand. Her eyes roamed around the room, taking in the numerous patrons and their partners, catching black valentines in the smoke of shadowed corners. She’d just about begun to worry when a familiar voice snuck up behind her.

“Sorry that took so long, English,” Angie smiled as Peggy turned toward her. “The bathroom was about as crowded as the bar.”

“That’s quite alright,” Peggy assured her when Angie had taken the seat next to her. “Though I was beginning to contemplate a search party.”

Angie grinned and leaned toward the English woman, her chin resting on her elbow. “Oh really?” she teased. “Were you going to come in, guns blazing, and attack some creeps with the soap dispenser?”

Peggy threw her head back in laughter, leaning toward the younger woman and bumping their knees together. “Well, actually, the plan was-“

However, before Peggy could finish, a tall, handsome man in what looked like a rather expensive suit and matching fedora had stepped up to them and cleared his throat, directing his gaze at Angie.

“Excuse me, ladies,” he began in a smooth, deep voice, still addressing only Angie. “But I was wondering if this one here would like to join me for a dance and maybe even a drink.”

Peggy couldn’t be sure what it was, but she didn’t particularly care for the way the stranger was looking at Angie. However, she kept her face neutral and looked over at the other girl, who was fumbling for an answer.

“Oh, gee,” she stammered. “That’s real sweet of ya, but I couldn’t abandon my friend like that, leave her all on her own.”

Before the younger woman could get any further, Peggy interrupted her with a hand on her arm.

“Angie, darling,” she smiled. “It’s perfectly fine. I’m not much up for dancing tonight and I hate to ruin the evening for you. Go and have some fun, I’ll be right here when you’ve finished.”

“You sure?” Angie asked, cocking her head to one side and placing her hand on top of Peggy’s.

“Absolutely,” the English woman replied with a nod.

“Well, alright then,” the waitress conceded, turning back toward the man who had been waiting patiently. “A dance and a drink sound fun. I’ll be back soon, English.”

And with that, Angie hopped off her stool, took the man’s arm and walked toward the dance floor with the other couples.

“Not soon enough,” Peggy murmured, knowing Angie couldn’t hear her.

Everything started out innocently enough. Peggy kept her eyes hawkishly trained upon Angie and her companion. The gentleman, to his credit, kept his hands respectfully at Angie’s waist and never seemed to press his advantage. However there were moments when he leaned in closer to make light conversation with the waitress, even making her smile and giggle here and there. Those were the moments Peggy felt her blood start to heat up.

The agent knew she had an irrational streak of jealousy. There was a particularly memorable instance when she had used her resources at the SSR to track down a director that had offered Angie a part in return for certain favors, only to find himself confronted one night by and angry wife with some very incriminating photos. When Angie had confronted Peggy about it, the English woman had feigned innocence. The waitress had merely rolled her eyes and called her “adorably psychotic.”

Peggy shook herself from the memory to notice that Angie and the man were no longer on the dance floor, but making their way to the opposite end of the bar. She finished her drink and ordered another. If she was going to endure watching some fathead try to talk up her girlfriend, she’d rather be intoxicated than sober.

As usual, Angie ordered a martini, while her companion ordered a Jack and Coke. The agent scoffed. Predictable, she thought to herself, downing another swallow of bourbon.

Once they’d received their drinks, things began to get too friendly for Peggy’s liking. The stranger leaned in and began talking to Angie with a sly grin on his lips and that same look in his eyes he’d had when he’d first approached them. Peggy now realized why the look had set her on edge. It was the same one that a wild animal got right before it pounced upon its prey. However, she trusted that younger woman could handle herself, and would only intervene if absolutely necessary.

So she endured, ordering another bourbon, as she watched the man continue to test his luck. He’d smile, lean forward, whisper in Angie’s ear; occasionally he would reach out and brush her arm or grab her hand. The agent noticed that the waitress never fully reciprocated. She’d smile or laugh politely, nod and respond when needed, but she never went beyond courtesy, and Peggy was certain she’d noticed her eyes flicker in her direction more than once.

However, the woman’s lack of enthusiasm didn’t deter the stranger, it even seemed to encourage him. The touches became more frequent and the space between the two of them continued to shrink. When he reached forward to brush a lock of hair behind Angie’s ear, Peggy snapped. That was her thing. Nobody got to touch those caramel locks but her. Throwing back the remainder of her bourbon, Peggy slid from her stool, remaining surprisingly steady for the amount of alcohol she had consumed. Grabbing her purse, she walked resolutely toward the pair, noting that the man had his hand resting on her girlfriend’s knee. For her part, Angie, she noted, did not look entirely comfortable in the situation. It gave Peggy that much more determination.

“Angie,” she said, interrupting her companion without apology. “I’m sorry, but I’m not feeling well. Would it be alright if we went home?”

A look of concern came to rest over the younger woman’s soft features.

“Of course, English,” she agreed, sliding from her stool and facing the stranger. “Thank you for the drink and the dance, James, I had fun.” Though by the look on Angie’s face, Peggy surmised that she was merely being polite.

James frowned toward Peggy before turning his gaze to Angie. “Yeah, me too, sweetheart,” he nodded.

Sweetheart?! Peggy thought murderously. But before she could so much as send this James a cutting glare, she was being lead out the door by her girlfriend.

It was a warm summer night, so shawls had been unnecessary, and a light breeze played softly with the hems of their skirts. The two women walked in comfortable silence for a while, before Angie turned her head toward Peggy and gave her a grateful smile.

“Thanks for rescuing me back there,” she spoke quietly. “He was nice, but he was starting to get a little too friendly at the bar. Probably trying to figure out how far he could get his hand up my skirt-“

Without warning, Angie felt herself being tugged into the shadows of a dark alley, allowing her to just make out the outline of the older woman.

“English, what-“ she began, but was once again cut off, this time by a pair of soft lips pressing roughly against her own.

Peggy gripped her by the hips and backed Angie up until the waitress’ back met the brick wall of whatever building they were behind, never breaking the kiss. She brought her right hand up to the caramel curls, tilting her head to the side. The agent pulled away, only to leave a trail of kisses from her jaw down the length of her neck, occasionally leaving little nips in her wake.

Angie couldn’t form a thought. Everything had happened so quickly, but she wasn’t about to argue with the feeling of Peggy pressed against her and her scarlet lips on her pulse point. Instead, she snaked her arms around the older woman’s waist pulling her in closer and resting her hands on the curve of her ass with a gentle squeeze.

The act seemed to spurn Peggy on further, as her lips claimed Angie’s once again and she brought her hands up to cup the younger girl’s breasts, brushing her thumbs across the fabric that covered her nipples.

With a gasp, Angie’s head rolled back and her hips bucked forward. Seizing the opportunity, Peggy pressed more kisses from her chin down the length of her throat, her right hand wandering down to pull up the hem of the waitress’ skirt.

It was this action that brought Angie back to her senses, as she placed both hands against the agent’s shoulders and gently pushed them apart by a few inches.

“English, wait,” she breathed, taking a moment to recover from their little rendezvous. “Where is this coming from, I thought you didn’t feel well?”

Peggy chuckled and pressed a soft kiss against Angie’s swollen lips. “Oh my darling,” she purred in the darkness. “If you thought I was going to let that dog get any more acquainted with you, then you have severely underestimated me.”

The younger girl couldn’t help it. She giggled. “Why, English,” she teased. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were jealous.”

Peggy’s eyes flashed seductively in the dull light. “So what if I am?” she challenged.

Angie leaned in close so that her lips were right up against the English woman’s ear. “If I’d have known this was all it took to get you all hot and bothered,” she murmured alluringly. “I would have started dancing with strangers in bars a long time ago.”

A growl escaped from Peggy’s throat as she pushed Angie back up against the wall and dragged her bottom lip between her teeth, before bringing her hands back up to the younger girl’s breasts and giving them a rough squeeze, eliciting another gasp from those pink lips.

“You are mine,” the agent hissed possessively.

“Well,” Angie grinned. “Why don’t you just take me home and claim me then?”

With a wicked smile, Peggy grabbed the other girl by the hand and began dragging her back down the sidewalk toward their gloriously private penthouse.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it, and please feel free to look me up on Tumblr so that we can fangirl over Cartinelli together. Or just to say hi. Whatever.
> 
> More prompts and stories to come in the future!


End file.
